The Diary of Phoebe
by s.halliwell24
Summary: Teen fic. This is the diary of phoebe when she is first entering high school. It is about her life and her troubles with her friends and her family. Please read and review!
1. chapter 1

**Ok, well this is as you already know, a diary from Phoebe's point of view and it is going to bea teen fic so please bear with me if anything seems out of normal or whatever. pLease read and review at the end! P.S. Can someone tell me what years the sisters were born in?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but i do own those characters which you don't recognize. **

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

Wow, I never thought that I'd actually be writing in one of these. I mean I've seen Piper write in hers a lot. Hell, I've even read hers a lot, but I've never been a writing kind of person. Anyhow, what to say…well I'm 14, I go to Baker High, which is in San Francisco, and I have two sisters, Prue whois 19 and Piper who is 16 almost 17.

Today was downright boring. First of all, I hate school. I hate the dumb people who make the schedules. I'm not even in one class with any of my friends. How stupid. To top it all off, Mrs. Vanderbilt is one wacked teacher. I swear, she's on drugs or something. I have her for my Geography class. Who the hell needs geography? I know that I am considering mapmaking or whatever the professional word for it is called. I'm sure Piper would know. She's such a bookworm. She's very nice though. Much nicer than Prue.

Anyways, I was so bored in Geography. So, I began staring at Mrs. Vanderbilt's big glasses. They make her look like a bug. I wonder how she even keeps them on her nose. So here is where my day went wrong. If something is boring, don't you think that you should find something else to do that will make you not bored? I totally agree with that. Besides, to me it seemed like only her lips were moving and nothing was coming out. So, I got the pen that Piper gave me for Christmas. It is a gorgeous pen. She got it specially made for me and it says my name on it. It is very useful when I need to pass notes to people. It's one of those clicky pens where you have to push the back of it so that the tip of the pen comes. Ok, now don't laugh but when I'm bored I do strange things so I began clicking the pen.

I was so out of it that I didn't notice that Mrs. Vanderbilt stopped talking and she and the rest of the class was looking at me. So I stopped clicking my pen and told her "You can continue with your…lecture." She was so mad at me after that. Well, that is her problem. I'm sorry if her class is the most boring one ever but like, I cannot stay awake for over an hour listening to that old bat rant on about plains and plateaus and the forests in different parts of the world.

Hey, that wasn't that bad after all. I can see why Piper writes in here often. It's kinda fun. It makes all the bad feelings I have in me go away. Heh, maybe I'll even try to be nice to Prue today. Not that I'm expecting her to be nice in return. She's always ranting on about how her dates with Andy are so wonderful and everything. Please, I am not interested in her love life. I have to stop writing now, Grams is calling. She makes me mad a lot but I still love her. I'll write again when I feel like it.

Phoebe


	2. chapter 2

**Ok, to you people who think that this is a little boring so far, it will get better because this chapter and the next one are basically going to be kind of like background information and stuff like that so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling.

* * *

**

Two days later: 2-19-90

Dear Diary,

Today was boring as usual, I ignored teachers and a few random people, I embarrassed a few people here and there, namely a guy in my Physics class, ticked Kimmy off, and I hung out with my friends.

You know, I never knew that school could actually be so boring. It's amazing there was once a time in my life that I was actually looking forward to it. I was such a geek in first grade. I never listen in class anymore. There's nothing that I want to learn. I am very sure that I will not use anything that they're teaching right now when I grow up. Then again there's Piper on the other hand, who spends all her time in the library and loves going to school. I don't ever remember one year where she hasn't been happy to go to school. She's so nice to everyone though. I like her much better than I like Prue. Prue's a meanie but I'll get to that later.

Let's see. Today I ignored Mrs. Vanderbilt again, then I practically fell asleep in Spanish, and I skipped P.E. I should try something else tomorrow. Maybe I'll go to P.E. tomorrow and miss English or something. I don't know. I'm just trying to liven up my day a little more. People say that high school is the best time of your life. Frankly, I think that it's boring. Maybe it'll get better as I get older; well I'll just have to see won't I.

Ha, there was one funny thing today. In my Physics class, I had the best time embarrassing this one guy named Terry Andrews. He's such a little nerd. Anyways, he was giving a presentation on whatever crap we were doing today and Mr. Rochester, the teacher, fell asleep as usual. The bad thing about that is that even though he's asleep, any loud noise can wake him up but Terry decided to continue with his lame presentation anyways. He's a good public speaker, when no one's interrupting him. His presentation was really boring so in the middle of it I sneezed loudly. Terry stopped talking and glared at me. I smiled at him real widely and he went on again. Then I began staring at him just for fun. Lisa the girl who was sitting next to me thought that I found what he was saying interesting. Everyone does what Lisa does. Lisa also thinks that I'm a god or something so she does what I do. She started staring too and pretty soon the whole class was staring at him. Terry had noticed me staring at him then he noticed that the whole class was staring at him and right when he finished he ran out of the classroom. I was laughing so hard after that.

Now Kimmy, that is a different story. Kimmy is a bitch. I hate her. She goes out of her way to be mean to me just because I am Piper's sister. Since Prue doesn't let anyone pick on Piper and since Kimmy knows that Prue won't stick up for me, she picks on me. I mean how unfair is that? It's not that I want Prue to stick up for me, though it would be nice, it's just that, I bet that if she didn't even know that I was related to them, she would be on her knees begging to be my friend. So getting on to what she did to me today, she's in my Spanish class. She's failed that class two times already. It's also Spanish 2. Did I mention that I could be in Spanish 3 since I am practically fluent in it now that Piper and Prue are both practically fluent in it? Also, Grams is somehow fluent in it though I remember her saying something about taking French. Oh well. So as I wrote before, I fell asleep in Spanish and Kimmy, whose boyfriend (I swear, he's always wasted in class) sits right next to me, just happened to be sober enough to listen to Kimmy who was telling him to push me off my chair. So I guess when Senorita Maria wasn't looking he pushed me off my seat. Actually it was more of a hurtful shove than a push. Anyways, I fell flat on my butt and I screamed. Everyone was laughing so hard, even Senorita Maria. She asked me in Spanish (I learn French in school so I have no idea how to say this in Spanish) "Bad dream, Ms. Halliwell?" The nerve of that bitchKimmy, not Senorita Maria.

Lunch was much better. Rick, Julie, Jake, and I all sat at a table staring at people as they walked by us. Even the seniors are afraid of us. The only person I didn't stare at was Piper because she came by to check that I was eating something. Grams asked her to because apparently I look as thin as a stick so Piper is checking every day but I know that Piper is also checking because she thinks that something's wrong.

Prue…there are not enough words to describe that sister of mine. But boy am I glad that she's in college. She's real mean to me sometimes. She never cares about anything I do. I mean even when I do something good, she just says ok and goes away. I want to be close to her like how she and Piper are but I get the feeling that she's not even trying. I'm not writing any ore about her because, though I don't like her, it doesn't feel…right writing bad stuff about her. I have to go to bed, it's like 12 now. Grams'll flip if she finds out that I was up past 12.

Phoebe


	3. chapter 3

**Thank you to you wonderful people: nicole812us, Alyssa Halliwell, lillynilly, for reviewing! **

**Here's the next chapter where the story actually begins! There isn't much chaos or whatever at the end but trust me, it'll get worse. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

2-25-90

Dear diary,

My life is an official wreck at the moment. I really have no idea how it could have happened but it is. I can't tell Grams or Prue, they'll just yell at me, and if I tell Piper, she'll get real worried and tell me to call a hotline. Well, I guess I'll start off with what's happened since the last time I wrote.

This girl named Alicia was having a party on Friday. I'd say that we're pretty good friends so she invited me, Rick, Julie, and Jake. She said that it was a sixties theme party. Grams should still have a load of stuff from then because she did live in the sixties. Anyways, after I got the invitation from her, I went home and asked Grams if she still had any of it. She did and she said that we could use it if we wanted to. So the next day I told Julie about Grams's clothes and we decided that we would pick out something on Wednesday. She had to go to her aunt and uncle's house for something on Tuesday.

On Wednesday after an incredibly boring day at school, me and Julie went into the basement where we looked through Grams's old stuff. You'd think that this stuff would be in the attic instead of the basement, but our family's weird like that. Apparently, the attic is locked and no one, not even Grams has a key for it. Strange, huh?

Anyways, first we found these incredibly cute skirts with bright flowers all over them. Then we found matching blouses that were plain white but still looked awesome. We also found this incredibly cool jewelry which no one even thinks of wearing anymore. After that, we tried on all the stuff and I'd have to say that Julie and I looked outrageous. We even considered going to school like this one day, just for the fun of it. Grams came down a few minutes later and her eyes looked kind of weird. Then she just said, something like, "Girls, be careful. Crazy things happened in the sixties. Though it's not the sixties, crazy things could still happen at a sixties party." How weird was that? Sure, I love Grams, I give her a hard time a lot, but that was just really weird.

Thursday was alright but you know that kid, Terry? Well he was glaring at me like crazy. What was up with that? I didn't feel like bothering him so I just smiled sweetly at him and when he noticed that I was smiling at him, his eyes kind of bulged out. Maybe he thinks I pretty…probably not, he was probably just amazed that I smiled back at him when he was glaring at me. Oh well, who cares about Terry?

Ok, Friday came and school passed by like a blur. I can honestly say that I do not remember anything of what happened at school nor do I care. Just to make you feel better, I was not drunk at school either so that's not a reason why I don't remember anything. Seriously, who would go to school drunk? I mean I've taken a few drinks before but even I know that I shouldn't go to school after drinking.

Anyways, Julie and I went to the party kinda late. When we got there, everyone was already dancing. People were smoking and Alicia didn't even care at all. I wonder if he parents know that she smokes. I can handle drinking but not smoking. It messes up your lungs and it's horrible. I learned that in a Health class that I took, one of the only classes that I actually paid attention in.

So, here's where it started getting bad. I guess that I got too caught up in the party so I began dancing with some guy, I can't remember who. Then he said to me, "Let me get you a drink." I was having so much fun so I told him ok and he came back a few minutes later with a cup of punch. I drank the punch. You can guess what happened next. The punch was spiked and I drank a lot of it too. I got very drunk. Too drunk in fact, it was an all time low for me. I know when to stop drinking. Just this time, it got a little out of hand.

I can't remember anything after that. The only thing I know is that when I woke up…I was in some room in Alicia's house. On the bed. My clothes…Grams's clothes were ripped pretty badly. I mean I know I was drunk but…rape?

The party was still going on. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I'd get out of Alicia's house a different way. People will know that I got raped if I come down with my clothes ripped. So I climbed out of the window. I should have listened to what Grams said but I am not going to tell her that.

I got home around 2. No one is ever up that late. Grams probably thinks that I went to someone's house. Prue on the other hand might think that I got drunk and got arrested. I quietly went up the stairs and I was about to go into my room when I saw Piper. She looked horrified almost.

_Conversation:_

"Ph-Phoebe, what happened?" asked Piper walking closer to her.

"It's nothing Piper, go back to sleep."

"No, Phoebe," she whispered, "I'm your sister, tell me what happened."

"Piper, it's nothing."

"What do you mean that it's nothing! You come home with your clothes all ripped up and you expect me to think that nothing's wrong?"

"Piper, be quiet! Just…stay out of it. It's my life, I'll do whatever I want," replied Phoebe harshly.

Piper's eyes began brimming with tears. She slowly started backing away then said quietly, "Ok Phoebe, I'll stay out of it." Piper looked at Phoebe for a moment then said in a barely audible voice. "Phoebe, I'm worried about you. You can always come to me if anything's wrong."

"Piper, just go," Phoebe replied.

_Conversation over_

I guess I was a little harsh to Piper but I can handle my problems. I don't need her in them. Besides, my brain…it's just a big mess, I can't think straight at the moment. I just need some space…God, I am so messed up.

Phoebe


	4. chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

lillynilly- I'm glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one

Alyssa Halliwell- I know! Wait till you find out who did it…that's not in this chapter though. You won't find out for a bit.

nicole812us- I feel bad for Phoebe too and she will go to the hospital, she just won't tell anyone what happened.

charmed4eva1990- Thank you! Bad things are always happening to Phoebe and most of the time it's not her fault.

**Hehe, reviews make me happy….well, here's the next chapter; it's not exactly my favorite because you have no idea how long it took me to write it and I kept changing things and I was never happy with it so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. But please read and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

_3 days later_

2-28-90

Dear Diary,

I can honestly say right now that you are the only person who I can talk to about my getting raped. No one, I mean no one else will even understand. I mean, look at me! I'm the loudest person at school, I'm flunking most of my classes, and…I'm a drunk! Well, I wouldn't really call myself a drunk though I do drink…but still.

Most people would probably say that I was asking for it, that I deserved it, or whatever. I hate listening to crap like that. That is why I'm not telling anyone about this, ever. I would call a hotline but then they might report it and I don't want to make a big deal about it. Grams would flip if she found out that I got drunk. I already make her mad then if she finds out about this then…I'll be in trouble forever. So, I'm going to push this thing out of my head and never think about it again. Never. Put all the bad memories into a box and lock them up. Yeah. I should do that…too bad I don't have a box or a lock to put them into.

Just in case you're wondering, I did get tested for any STDs. Good news; they all came out negative, thankfully. Even the pregnancy test came out negative. I was so scared to take that one. What if it was positive? I would have a small baby growing inside me right now…that's something a little freaky to think about. What would I do? I am totally opposed to abortion. If I was pregnant, I would not have given the child away. Then again, I don't know how I would keep it. I am not ready for that kind of responsibility/

Anyways, bad news, I'm not getting any allowance for two months. I already got a one month advance in my allowance and boy was it hard getting an extra month from Grams. She's one hell of a questioner. I swear it's like she has magic powers or something. Luckily, she didn't get anything out of me. I told her that I wanted to buy tickets to go to this one concert and she believed me. I love Grams, she's so gullible sometimes. Now I just have to figure out when the concert is and go somewhere for that night.

School…there's something different. I went to school on Monday and um…it was a bit on the scary side. I've seen in movies how getting raped can change people. Some people get it real bad, others get it mildly. I'm not sure how bad it was for me. In short, I flirt a lot and I don't deny it. It just seems a lot…harder now that _it _happened. How can I flirt with a guy when something inside me is telling me that maybe he's the one who raped me? Many people were at Alicia's party. She has friends in every grade, so it could have been anyone. I felt or…feel so weird going to school. That's not the only thing though. Whenever someone touches me, I feel like I need to pull back…like it's going to happen again. This morning I was eating a banana for breakfast when Piper came up to me and touched my elbow like she always does when she has to tell me something. When she did that, I literally jumped a foot. I don't know why, but something it felt wrong. Now don't get me wrong, I know that Piper is my sister; she would never ever do anything like that to me but it just felt, I don't know, wrong somehow.

Piper knows that there's something wrong. She just doesn't know how to get me to tell her, that's all. Not that I would tell her anyways. She'd go off on a rant of how dangerous it is to go to parties like that then she'd tell Grams who would ground me…as I said before, I'm just going to drop this and go on with my life. I'll go to school and just try to put it all behind me.

Gah I hate school. Yesterday, Ms. Petrone, our Social Studies teacher decided that it would be fun for our whole class to do community service. I don't mind doing community service but wait till you hear this. Apparently, she got the idea of doing community service from her friend Ms….Chakky or something like that and this Ms. Chakky person just happens to be a seventh grade teacher at Baker Middle School. Then on top of all of that, Ms. Petrone decided that it would be even funner if we were paired up with one of the seventh graders to do our community service. Isn't that great? This is just what I need. A little twelve year old, following me around. Can life get any better than this?

She also told us who we were partnered with. I'm partnered with a girl who's name s something to do with a book. Page or something, I'm not sure if I spelled it right. Come to think of it, I remember hearing something about her. Apparently she's adopted or something like that. Whatever, my brain's overworked. I need sleep. I'll go to sleep in Physics, hell the teacher's always sleeping so why can't we?

Phoebe


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I think that this is the longest chapter so far. Oh and just one thing, I'm going to be writing in third person for a little bit in this and most probably in future chapters because writing dramatic scenes in first person are kind of hard. Too many he saids and she saids. Anyways, thank you to all my faithful reviewers:)**

**charmed4eva1990- Of course Paige is in it. I can't not have her in it.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- Don't worry, she'll tell someone. She's just really trying to hide it right now.**

**nicole812us- I'm glad she's ok too. Phoebe is one of my favorites because she is a very interesting person.**

**Lillynilly- Thanks! And don't worry; Phoebe and Paige are going to have a…wonderful time together, hehe.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize. **

**

* * *

**_Four days later…_

3-4-90

My life is very boring now. Just yesterday Grams made me go with her to some old peoples' convention where all they talked about was some weird mumbo jumbo that I could not understand at all. Something to do with magic and to top it of, she was the leader of this convention. What a snooze. She is one weird lady, I tell you. I love her though. And let me tell you, I'd choose her over Prue any day. Don't get me wrong, Prue's practically raised me and Piper but it's different with Prue. She feels that it's required of her or it's a chore or something. Grams on the other hand, she's a natural. That sounds really stupid but it's true. She even noticed that something was wrong with me…that is after _it _happened to me.

Piper was the only other person besides Grams who even said anything to me. Piper well she's just really intuitive in her own happy way. She's different. Well…oh yeah, wait till you hear this. I was talking to Piper on Thursday because I had to report to her and tell her that I ate my lunch (how lame!) and this guy with blondish hair and bluish green eyes came up to her. I think he was ok looking but Piper was just staring at him like he was the end of the world! Anyways, he asked her if he could sit with us and she almost didn't say anything until I kicked her. And she was like "Of course you can sit with me- I mean us". Then when he sat down, her whole face became red and it was so funny. I was laughing at her the whole time Prue was driving us home. It was very amusing to me.

What really amazed me was when I heard Piper mutter, "Fuck of Phoebe." I don't think that she meant for me to hear her say that but I did. Is Piper finally developing a backbone? Gasp, stay tuned in for next week's episode of "Ask Phoebe"…right whatever, I feel like being so random today. So, Prue heard it too and she almost crashed into another car. When she pulled over to the side of the road she was like, "Piper, are you ok?" Then just because Prue is the destroyer of all happiness she started yelling at me to stop laughing because I was apparently distracting her. What a killer, huh?" That was the highlight of my day on Thursday.

What really made me crack up was yesterday afternoon right after lunch. Isn't it ironic how all these things have something to do with lunch? That blond guy by the way, I think his name is Leo. Anyways, Piper and Leo were sitting together in the kitchen in the manor because they had a study date. After she told me to fuck off, I left her alone so naturally I couldn't tease her about her date with Leo. I was listening to music in my room when I felt really thirsty so I went down to get something to drink and I noticed that Leo wasn't even looking at the book but at Piper. He only knows her two days and already he acts like a person in love, sheesh.

Anyways, here is where Prue comes in. As the role of overbearingly protective older sister who has her nose up everyone's ass, she walked over to them. And you won't believe the conversation that Piper and Prue had.

_Yesterday- Piper and Leo's study date, scene in the kitchen:_

Prue walked into the kitchen around 2:00 because she felt like checking on Piper and Leo. If there was one thing that Prue hated, it was Piper getting hurt by some guy who she didn't even know. Besides, Piper is her baby sister and she has to protect her so what's the harm in talking to the guy? She looked over to the fridge where she saw Phoebe rummaging through it to trying to get something. Prue rolled her eyes and began walking.

She smoothly walked up to the two and frowned when she saw that Leo was staring at Piper. She cleared her throat and said, "Hi Piper!" She turned to Leo with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I don't think we've met."

Leo smiled at her and said, "Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt. I just moved here from Seattle."

Prue glanced over at Piper whose face was slowly starting to turn red. She turned back to Leo and said, "That's nice, Leo. So what are you two studying?"

"AP Bio," replied Piper quickly. "So would you please go, Prue?"

"Piper, don't be silly," said Prue smiling at Piper. Prue turned back to Leo and said, "You know Leo, if you were really studying AP Bio then tell me something, what was Piper saying before I interrupted your little study session?"

Leo's face blanked as he replied, "I wasn't exactly…listening."

Prue's face suddenly became a little ugly as she stood up straighter. "That's right Leo, you weren't. You were busy staring at Piper." She walked over to Leo and stood in front of him. She jabbed one finger at his chest and said, "Listen mister. I am Piper's oldest sister."

"Prue," said Piper quietly.

"And if you do anything to hurt her, I swear, I will…."

"Prue!" Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at Piper including Phoebe who was still looking for something.

"What, Piper?"

"Leave, now."

"Listen Piper, I…"

"No Prue, you listen to me!" yelled Piper. "I have taken this far too long and I am sick and tired of it. Every single time a guy I like comes close to me, you always manage to chase him away. I hate that!"

"Piper, I'm only doing what's best for you," replied Prue icily.

"Prue! Listen to yourself. I don't want you to protect me anymore. I don't need you to protect me any more! Just leave me the hell alone." Piper glared at Prue and stormed out of the kitchen.

Leo muttered an apology went out of the kitchen to look for Piper.

Prue was not happy. Her younger sister, who was supposed to be a pacifist was choosing now of all times to be like Phoebe. What the hell was going on with the world? That was when Prue noticed that Phoebe was smirking at her from in front of the fridge. "Can I help you?" Prue snapped.

"Now I know never to get on the bad side of Piper," Phoebe said.

Prue looked at Phoebe in disbelief. "What is wrong with you Phoebe? Can't you see that Piper's going to get hurt?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, courtesy of Prue Halliwell."

"How can you be so calm about this? Piper is your sister too, you know."

"Well, reality check, Prue, I'm your sister too. Since when did you ever look after me like you're doing to Piper? All I'm saying is that you need to give Piper some space. She's 16 Prue, she's not 2."

"Go to hell, Phoebe, you don't need looking after," muttered Prue.

Phoebe smiled cheekily at her sister and said, "A fine example of sisterly love Prue, you are so kind." Phoebe promptly walked out of the kitchen and while going up the stairs she yelled back to Prue, "And when I go to hell, I'll be sure to bring you along."

Prue rolled her eyes and went to look for Grams.

_End of conversation:_

So now you know how much Prue loves me. Touching isn't it? I don't need looking after, that's nice. Well let's here her say that if she ever finds out what happened to me. Then she won't be smiling. Sometimes I just want to…never mind that. Well I have to say one more thing. When Piper comes back in I have to tell her that I love her so much. Not because she's finally getting a backbone but because she told off Prue. Even I've never yelled at Prue like Piper did. I usually ignore her. Well, I can't tell her now because I can see Leo hugging her while she's sobbing into his arms…how romantic. Sometimes I wish that I had someone like that who I could cry to. This is so depressing…

Phoebe


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to **MsWeirdo, Katie farmer, charmed4eva1990, Alyssa Halliwell, nicole812us, **and **elenor** (by the way, Phoebe will find out who did it to her, don't worry.) I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I was having trouble figuring out how Phoebe's encounter with Paige should go. I hope that I did it alright. So please read and as always review at the end! Thanks!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

__****Three days later**

_3-7-90_

Well…I have to say that today was very interesting. I don't think I've ever had a day like it and to tell you the truth I hope I'll have another day like it. Today was the best it's been in a long time and I think that's interesting. My life is never good to me. There's always someone who's trying to ruin my day. There's also always someone trying to ruin my life in other words Prue if you haven't already figured that out. I still don't get why she hates me.

Ok, that was very off topic and I am definitely not going to let Prue the poo ruin my perfectly good day. She's a bitch and let her stay that way.

So anyways, I went to school this morning and I completely forgot that today was the day that we were going to go to Baker Middle School to get together with our partner for the community service junk. While going to the school, that was a problem. But once we got there and I met Paige, it wasn't so bad. It turned out to be very fun…

_Flashback:_

_Phoebe's POV:_

"Good morning class," said Ms. Petrone adjusting her glasses. She glared at the class, causing us to burst out in laughter since she was wearing this bright pink hat that made her look like a vulture.

"I hope you all remembered that today we're going to Baker Middle School." The whole class groaned. "Now as responsible ninth graders, I hope that each and every one of you will set a fine example for the seventh graders you will be paired up with." She surveyed the class with narrow eyes and said, "Ms. Chaky says that her students are very excited about this and I trust that none of you will ruin this." She picked her hand bag up from her desk and said, "We'll be walking there, come along."

Great, I love walking, don't you? At least I won't have to walk alone. Seriously, I could care less about all the people in my class. They don't talk to me so I don't talk to them. It would take about fifteen minutes to get there, so I decided to walk with this guy named Eric who was walking with Terry, out of all people. Terry is in most of my classes. I think the teachers know that we hate each other so they put us in the same classes on purpose.

"Hey, babe!" said Eric as I stepped in place next to him.

"Hey yourself," I responded. I looked over at Terry who rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"The usual…people are bitches to me so I bitch at them."

Eric laughed and said, "The same old Phoebe. I was getting worried about you for a while. You've seemed off lately."

I shrugged. I wasn't about to let _the incident_ interfere with my normal life.

"I thought that it was good that you seemed…off," said Terry glaring at me. "People were left at peace for once."

"Go to hell, Terry," I snapped. God, he makes me angry. I like to tease him but he's just plain annoying otherwise.

"Make me," he replied his light blue eyes flashing in anger.

I stopped and stared at him for a second. "What is your problem, Andrews?"

Terry also stopped and said, "You make me sick, you know. You treat people like dirt and no one appreciates that."

I glared at him and I guess I did something else because Terry took a few steps backwards. "I treat people how they treat me. It's what they deserve. People judge me without even knowing me so if they don't give me a chance, then why should I give them one?"

Terry stared at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, Phoebe, Terry, the rest of the class is already kind of far ahead, do you think you could postpone your little argument for later?"

I looked at Eric then back at Terry and smiled. "What, Terry? Nothing to say? And here I thought you were actually getting a backbone." With that, I walked away from Terry who was still staring at me and Eric who was trying to hide his laughter.

Needless to say, I didn't talk to anyone the whole way there.

Once we got there, Ms. Petrone introduced us to Ms. Chaky who was a very petite sort of person who was also wearing a pink hat identical to Ms. Petrone's. It was disgusting. Apparently the seventh graders thought so also because they were laughing at the teachers also.

"So," said Ms. Petrone, "since you all know who your partners are, get to work." Then she and Ms. Chaky walked out of the room.

Ms. Chaky stuck her head back in the room to look at her class. Then she said, "Before this period ends, I want a half a page written on what you're planning to do for the community service, is that clear?" Everyone groaned as Ms. Chaky left the classroom.

I looked around and saw that most of my classmates seemed to know who their partners were. As I was looking around, I saw Terry go up to a boy who gave him a high five. Before long they were in deep conversation and for some weird reason kept glaring at me.

Now who was Paige? I scanned the classroom and I saw the person whom I think was Paige. She was a little shorter than me, had brownish eyes, brown hair that was a similar color to Prue's, and extremely red lips. I walked up to her and stuck out my hand. "Phoebe Halliwell…are you Paige?"

She slowly took my hand and said, "Yeah, I'm Paige." She looked like she was waiting for me to say something and when I didn't, she said, "Are you really a bitch to people?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've heard people say that you're a bitch to everyone even people you don't know."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. "And who told you that?"

Paige nodded at the boy next to Terry and said, "George, he tells us everything that goes on at the high school." Paige saw him looking at her at flashed him a smile showing all her teeth and he quickly looked away. "He was bragging for days that he got his cousin to do the project with."

My eyes widened. No wonder the two of them were glaring at me. "Yeah, well Terry and I don't exactly get along well."

"Me and George don't either. All my friends think he's super hot though," said Paige rolling her eyes. She pointed at a girl with blond hair, who was flirting with Eric and said, "That's my best friend Lily…she flirts with anything she can get her hands on."

I rolled my eyes and said, "She reminds me of my sister, Prue."

Paige sat up and said, "Do you think anyone in here is hot?"

I smiled and said, "No, you?"

Paige looked down a little and said, "Well…when you guys first came in here, I thought that…Terry was kind of hot." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Terry. If I didn't hate him so much, I guess he would be good looking. "He's kind of tall, light brown hair, light blue eyes," she said ticking them off one by one on her fingers.

"Yeah, count his hostility towards popular people and you've got the perfect guy!" I said with a laugh.

Paige shrugged and said, "I kind of thought of that too when I realized that he was George's cousin." Paige looked around and saw that many people were busy writing. "So what do you want to do for the community service?"

I leaned back and said, "I have no idea. It's not something that I normally do."

Paige's eyes lit up. "My Mom volunteers at charity events sometimes. I could ask her if we could do something."

"That would be good," I said as Paige got out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote it all down. "So…I guess this is kind of an awkward question but are you…adopted?"

Paige smiled at me and said, "Don't know how you know about that, but I am. My parents adopted me from a church though."

"I'm sorry." Sometimes I feel really bad when I hear about people being adopted because they never got to know their real parents. But I never push it further than that because I'm pretty sure that most adopted people don't want your pity if they're happy where they are.

"Don't be. I love my parents very much and they'll be my family forever."

"I wish I could say the same about my family," I said.

"Why?" asked Paige frowning. "What's wrong with your family?"

"It's a long story," I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"We have a lot of time, besides, I love stories," said Paige.

I knew right then that Paige was going to become a very good friend of mine.

_End Flashback_

So, as you can see, today was very productive. I loved it. I should invite Paige over sometimes. I think she'd like it here. Hell, I'd like if she came over. I wish I had a sister like her who adored every single thing I said. One can only dream… oh, and did I mention that yesterday, I caught Piper and Leo making out in her room? It was highly disturbing but I'm happy for Piper. She needs a guy like Leo. As for me…I think that this is in fact the longest I've ever gone without a boyfriend. I don't exactly need one right now. Correction, want one. It still seems a little hurtful…not that that makes any sense but whatever.

I feel dead so I'll write later. Maybe next week. As it says on the back of Grams's flower power mirror, Peace out.

Phoebe


	7. Chapter 7

I am very veryveryvery sorry that I did not update this story sooner. I was in India and I had no internet access at all. I just came back yesterday and now I have a cold, a sore throat, and a very bad cough. As always, thank you **lillynilly**,** nicol812us**, **charmed4eva1990**, **Alyssa Halliwell**, **LeoPiperAndyPrue**, **Alyson Teague**, and **charmed4evaandeva**. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to review:)

* * *

_3-10-90_ (Saturday) 

Today was pretty fun though I can honestly say that community service is definitely not my thing. Maybe it's what Paige and I did that was boring but I got absolutely no satisfaction from doing it at all. People say that when you do community service, you get this warm bubbly feeling that makes you feel good because you're helping other people but I did not get any bubbly feeling at all. Sure, I did some work and didn't get paid for it, so what? It was boring.

So anyways, let me start off with what happened today. This morning, I walked to Paige's house after eating some of Piper's delicious pancakes. I swear, she is an awesome cook and I wouldn't be surprised if she opened up her own restaurant some day. Leo was also there and being the good boyfriend that he is, he complimented her after every single bite he took.

After I got to Paige's house, her mom took us to the beach because that was where we were going to do our community service. We were helping to pick up trash for five hours. Trash, how lame can that be? Can't people just throw away their trash in a garbage can? I mean there's one practically every step you take. The beach itself is very pretty though. Nice blue water, yellow sands, a slight hint of breeze…the perfect beach unless you count the trash and the number of sluts walking around in very skimpy bathing suits. That's just my opinion.

Piper told me yesterday that she and Prue were going to go to the mall tomorrow because there was a sale at some shop so I "borrowed" Prue's grey sweater and Piper's beige capris. We're all pretty much the same size so whatever they wear, I can wear. I was counting on getting home before they did so that they wouldn't find out that I took their clothes but come on, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Things like that never happen to me. In fact, I'm convinced that I'm jinxed…

_Flashback:_

"Ok, girls," said Mrs. Matthews handing Paige and me gigantic black garbage bags, "here are you bags. Hopefully they'll be half full by the time you both come back." Placing one hand on her hip, she took her other hand to push her brownish hair out of her face. "I'll see you both later!" Paige and I watched as she left to talk with some of her friends who also happened to be at the beach.

"I like your mom," I said. "I wonder if mine was like yours."

"Paige shrugged and said, "She probably was." She continued looking towards her mom and squinted. She looked towards the parking lot of the beach and her eyes grew wide and she spotted a bright red car. "If that car's here, that means Cole's here…can't I go anywhere without him being there?"

I frowned at her. "Is it a bad thing if he's here?" Then I remembered something. Cole Turner was a guy in Piper's grade. He was apparently a football star and everyone loved him. I don't have any interest in football. I mean it's nice to watch but it's not my thing.

Paige laughed at my question and said, "Hell no; Cole's like my brother but just recently, he's been teasing me a lot and it's getting on my nerves, I'd like to avoid seeing him if I can."

"Really?" I asked, an evil grin forming on my face.

Paige rolled her eyes at me and began walking. "He has a girlfriend, you know. She's a real airhead and personally, I don't think he likes her a lot. Don't ask me why he likes her. I'm not even gonna try to answer that." Paige bent down and picked up a small piece of paper the size of her pinky toe. "Ooo, look, my first piece of trash." Dropping it in her garbage bag, she brought the bag up to her chest and said, "My first piece of trash, how…exciting!" I snorted and kicked some sand at her. "Phoebe!"

I looked up at her innocently. "What? I like kicking sand at people. It's my new hobby." Paige stuck her tongue out at me and I kicked more sand at her. "Speaking of people, what are _they_ doing here?"

Paige looked up and saw terry and George walked towards up. She scowled and said, "I have no idea."

"They're following us around again…"

"Like stalkers."

"Yeah, like stalkers. Freakin pieces of garbage!" I shouted as they passed by us. Luckily for me, there was a piece of plastic on the ground in front of me. I stuffed it in my bag and turned around to see Terry and George's reactions. Terry stared right back at me with his dark blue eyes. I grinned and waved at him and here was the best part. He started scowling at me then he walked straight into George who had stopped walking, and fell down.

Paige grinned at me and we both continued walking. "What is their problem?" she asked. "First we go to the mall and they're there then we got to the movies and they're there also."

"Weird," I said. Terry and George are the least of my problems. I was more worried about how I was going to get these clothes back to Piper and Prue. They'd definitely be back before me and unless I sneak into the house somehow, they'll notice what I'm wearing. I was so preoccupied with what I was thinking that when Paige asked me something, I had no idea what to say.

"Phoebe, how long has it been since you've had a boyfriend?"

"What?"

Paige shrugged and said, "I don't know, you seem to me like a person who would always have a guy with her."

I paused and answered, "A few weeks…I just haven't really been in the mood for a boyfriend, I mean since Dave, that is." Dave was my most recent boyfriend but I didn't really like him.

Paige looked at me with a weird glint in her eyes and said, "Ok."

What was I supposed to say? Well Paige, I haven't had a boyfriend because I got raped and now every time a guy gets too close to me I get scared…I don't think so. I don't think I'll ever tell anyone about what happened. It's my little secret and I intend to keep it that way for all of eternity. I looked down at my bag and saw that it was quarter filled with trash. 'Wow, I didn't even notice that I picked up that much trash."

Paige looked down at her bag which was half filled and said, "Me neither. How long have we been walking?"

"I don't know? Should I ask someone?" Paige nodded. I looked around and saw a tall guy with blond hair throwing a football to some brown haired guy. "Hey! You with the blond hair!" The guy turned around to look at me. "Do you know what time it is?"

He looked down at his watch and yelled back, "2:30."

"Three more hours!" moaned Paige dropping to the ground.

"Damn," I muttered. "Hey Paige, do you-" I couldn't finish because something hit my head really hard making me fall down right on top of her. "Ow…that really hurt."

Paige grunted and said, "That hurt you? That hurt me! Get off of me you cow!"

I laughed and got off of Paige. After helping her back up, I rubbed my head and felt a bump on it. I frowned and looked around trying to see what had hit me. It was the football the guy who told me the time was playing with. I picked it up and said, "How do you think they'd like it if I threw this in the water?"

"Umm…I don't think you should do that," replied Paige frowning. I looked at what she was looking and saw that the blond haired guy was running towards us.

"Sorry about that," he said, yanking the ball from my hands. "My friend over there has a killer throw. Most of the time, they're impossible to catch."

"We can tell," I replied dryly. Paige muffled a laugh.

The blond guy looked at me sheepishly before saying, "You're Phoebe Halliwell, aren't you."

"Who's asking?" This blond guy seemed very familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen him. He probably goes to my school. He didn't answer but yelled, "Hey, Turner! Get over here!"

Paige growled and said, "Cole Turner?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Aren't you a little young for him?"

Paige looked at him in disgust and replied, "What are you? Mentally retarded? I didn't go out with him." Then she took a few steps closer to me and whispered, "I really don't like this guy."

"Neither do I," I mumbled still frowning at him.

"What did you say?" asked the blond guy.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Paige replied. Then she turned a little red and said, "Look who's coming."

Cole Turner ran up to us and stopped next to the blond guy. "What Jason?" His blue eyes widened when he saw me. He punched Jason on the arm and said, "You idiot, why didn't you catch the ball?"

"What the hell do you mean why didn't I catch the ball? Why'd you throw it so hard?"

Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he turned back to me and said, "Look Halliwell, I'm really sorry about hitting you with the ball."

"You're sorry? You nearly gave me a concussion with that thing. I even have a bump on my head."

"Where?" asked Jason peering at my head. "I can't see it." I glared at him. God, he really knows how to get on my nerves.

"You know, you're lucky she didn't throw the ball into the ocean," said Paige who was still standing close to me. She glared at Jason as well.

Cole grinned widely at Paige and said mockingly, "Paigey, I had no idea you were friends with Halliwell. Aren't you only friends with other little people your age who like to frolic around in flowers and draw pretty little butterflies?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Paige on the other hand started turning bright right. I could tell that she was about to say something really bad so I said, "Hey, knock it off, Turner. By the way, my name's Phoebe, not Halliwell."

Jason coughed and muttered, "Freebie Halliwell."

I glared at him and said, "Was I talking to you?" I really don't know who came up with that name but I sure as hell don't like it, besides I don't even know this guy and he's calling me that.

Cole suppressed smiled and said, "Paigey, you know I was only joking, right?"

"Joking? That's what you call that?" Paige rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "That's one hell of a bad joke."

"Why don't you guys both go back to whatever you were doing and let's all forget this ever happened," said Jason.

I had to agree with him on that because I could feel the tension building up between the four of us. So I said, "Fine, we'll do that, come on Paige." Paige, who was still fuming at Cole, glared at him then turned around and began walking away.

"Tell your Mom I said 'hi', Paigey!" yelled Cole. Paige didn't turn around but kept walking.

"You know, if I was her, I would have flipped you off."

"Well, Halli-Phoebe, you're not," replied Cole smirking at her. "You know, you should really lighten up, it'll do wonders for your personality."

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?"

"It's not likeable," cut in Jason. "Uh, Cole…" He pointed towards the other end of the beach where a blond girl was waving frantically.

Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Tell Claudia I'm coming." Jason nodded and walked away. "Well, it was nice talking to you Phoebe. Maybe I'll see you around." He grinned at me then sped off towards Jason and Claudia.

Idiot. That's what that Cole Turner is. He'll see me around…yeah, sure he will. I looked around and saw that Paige had walked very far ahead so I ran to catch up with her. A few minutes later, I stopped next to her panting and said, "Wow, you walk fast."

"I walk fast when I'm angry. Right now I am angry."

"Paige, don't get so worked up about it, he said it was a joke."

"Yeah, a stupid one. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Prue says things like that to me all the time. Just shrug it off."

"I guess you're right," mumbled Paige. Then she looked up and said, "That Jason guy though, he was really weird."

"You're telling me… I just got a bad vibe from him, you know and I think I've seen him before. Not in school but from somewhere else. I just can't remember where."

"Paranoid much?"

"I'm not paranoid, Piper is…."

"Speaking of Piper, I haven't met either of your sisters. If my mom lets me can I come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"You don't even need to ask, Paige," I replied. "Even though I haven't known you for a long time, you feel like the sister I never had. You're always welcome at the manor." It's true. She does feel like the sister I never had. I can talk to her about things that I could never talk to Piper or Prue about. They're both constantly wrapped up in their own worlds that they never have any time for me. How is that sisterly? I know sisters fight but what my sisters and I have…I think it's bordering more on isolation.

Paige beamed at me and said, "Thanks, Phoebe."

_End Flashback_

By the time five hours were over, both of us were well over half way filled with our trash bags. It's amazing how much garbage people throw on the ground. There's five hours of it done…just a few more agonizing hours to go.

Well, I did get home after Prue and Piper but Piper was in the kitchen helping Grams with the cooking and Prue was in her room doing who knows what. I wonder if she noticed that I took her sweater. I guess I could always just throw it somewhere in the manor for her to find. Normally she just comes into my room and takes all her clothes back.

Anyways, I told Grams that Paige was coming over for dinner tomorrow and Grams became kind of pale. She asked me the weirdest questions about Paige. After I told her that Paige was adopted, Grams looked like something was going to go wrong. Then she smiled that calm smile she always does and said that Paige would be more than welcome to come over.

I am Phoebe Halliwell, everyone knows that. Most people know that I'm also not the luckiest person in life. So naturally, when I accidentally dropped a piece of apple pie on Piper's capris that I was still wearing, she asked, "Nice pants, Pheebs, aren't those mine?"

Life sucks….

-Phoebe


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that I have not updated this story. This story at the moment is one of those which I really want to write but I can't because my inspiration for it has vanished. I will try to update this more now that this is the only story I'm concentrating on while I redo my other one. Anyway thank you as always to the wonderful people who reviewed! 

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are all owned by Aaron Spelling but I do own those characters, which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

3-11-90 (next day, Sunday)

Well, Paige came for dinner but nothing much happened. In fact, Grams wasn't even home when Paige came over. Neither were Piper and Prue. Prue was somewhere like she always is and Piper, well, I'll figure that out later.

Anyways, Paige came over and we listened to music in my room for a while. We pretty much have the same tastes in everything. I can't wait till she's at Baker High next year. Then again, I like hearing the things she has to say about the people in her grade. There's so much drama in her grade that it's not even funny. I mean, in my grade, everything usually happens between me and other people. In Paige's grade everyone has something wrong with them. Not wrong with them, but there's something dramatic about everyone and it's hilarious. Who even knew that eighth graders could have so much drama?

For example, Paige was looking at the very few books I have in my shelf. She pulled out this one book, which I've never read in my life and said, "The title of this book reminds me of something that happened in my grade."

"What?" I asked.

Paige grinned at sat down on my bed. "Well, she began, there's this girl named Kelly and she was going out with another guy named Robby Fischer. Well, Kelly's cousin Michelle is in our grade too. Michelle has a friend who goes to some private school a little north of here. Well, Michelle's friend saw Robby with another girl. This other girl, I have no idea who she is, she was apparently going out with another guy from out school named Mitch Cresent at the same time. Someone saw Mitch kissing Atlee Simons, this slut in my math class and told Mitch's girlfriend about it. The girl then got really mad at him and..."

I tuned Paige out. Honestly, I can't even keep up with what she's saying. There are too many people involved. At the moment, my stomach is screaming food so threw my pillow at her and said, "Wow, you have a messed up group of friends."

"They're not my friends," replied Paige chucking the pillow back at me. "Well, actually, most of them are but that doesn't matter." She grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm hungry, are you?"

Paige flopped back on my bed and said, "Yeah..."

"Great because Grams made a great chocolate cake for us to eat."

"Just chocolate cake?" asked Paige, her eyes going wide.

I looked at her with a smirk and said, "Well, she did make something else but let's just say that I forgot what she made."

"Will she get mad?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Grams is the nicest person in the world. She never gets mad about anything."

Paige sat up and licked her lips. "What are we waiting for then?" She jumped off my bed and said, "Last one down is a rotten egg!"

I ran after her as she jogged out of my room. Needless to say, she won but I told her that I let her. Besides, I was always taught that you let guests have the first pick. Yeah right.

After about an hour, less than half of the cake was left. It was a rich dark chocolate double large cake covered with delicious chocolate frosting that a person could live on.

I burped and looked at Paige who snorted. I grinned and said, "What now?"

"Well...I haven't seen your whole house before so..."

I grinned at Paige as we both left the kitchen. I had told a few days ago about the attic. I was always wondering why it was locked. I mean, you keep old stuff in an attic, don't you? I like to look at old stuff. I mean, Grams has this one table in her room which belonged to her great grandmother or something like that. It looks so cool. I mean you can tell that it's old but still...

Paige and I ran up the steps that led to the attic. I beat her this time. There were a bunch of pictures lining the walls in the hallway that led to the attic. I never really paid close attention to them until Paige pointed them out to me.

"Wow, how old are these pictures, Phoebe?"

"No idea." I looked at one of the pictures that were in a faded brown frame. The picture looked slightly yellow. It was of a girl, who looked to be in her mid twenties. Her hair was either black or brown. I wasn't sure since it was a black and white picture. She was standing with a man and a baby was in her

Paige came and stood next to me and said, "She looks kind of like you, Phoebe."

I snorted and said, "Yeah? What part of her?"

She looked at me then at the picture. She frowned and said, "I'd say that your eyes look like hers."

I glanced at the picture and said, "Thanks Paige, I have the eyes of a dead lady." The two of us burst out laughing. I looked at the other pictures on the wall and stopped at one of them. It was a picture of another girl, not surprisingly. She was about my age, it looked like. There was something very familiar about her. Her skin looked extremely pale and she had very dark hair. I looked at Paige and my eyes widened. "Paige, would you come here for a second?"

She smiled and said, "What?" I pointed to the picture and her eyes widened slightly. "Whoa...that's kind of creepy."

It was creepy; the girl in the portrait was about Paige's age and looked very much like her.

"Yeah, it is." I know that Paige is adopted. We never talk about it though. I'm the girl with no parents and a grandmother and she's the adopted girl with parents. There's nothing much to say. I had a weird feeling about this picture though. I mean, what if Paige- no I'm not even going to say it.

I cleared my throat and said, "Let's try and open the door."

Paige gave me a small smile and looked at the door. She touched it and said, "Are you sure that it's not just jammed?"

"Oh, I'm sure," I said. I ran my fingers along the door frame and said, 'If the door was jammed, I would be able to tell." Don't ask how. I have a lot of practice with unlocking my door. Let's just say that Prue used to lock my in rooms all the time for no reason at all. I'm still mad at her about that. She never even told me why. She would just laugh after she let me out.

We both froze as the door to the manor opened.

"Phoebe! I'm home!" came a voice. I let out my breath.

"It's just Piper," I said.

"I like Piper," said Paige. "She's really nice."

"Yeah," I said fiddling with the door knob, "but I wouldn't cross her right now. She's developed quite the temper."

"What?"

"Yeah, she and Prue had a massive fight the other day. I could hear it all the way from the backyard."

Paige's eyes widened. "Will she get mad about this?"

"Who knows?" I asked. "Here you try." I pulled my hair into a ponytail and stepped aside to let Paige try the door.

She tried turning the door knob and right at that second, Piper appeared at the top of the steps.

"What are you doing?" Paige whipped around almost knocking into me. "Phoebe made me do it!"

I elbowed her and said, "Piper, we just wanted to see what was in the attic."

Piper's eyebrow arched slightly. "Phoebe, Grams has told us all a bunch of times that we're not allowed up here."

"Grams is not here, is she?"

Piper sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "No...but Prue is."

"What?" I looked at Paige who shrugged.

"She's getting something from the car." We heard the front door slam and something landed on the floor with a thud. "There she is," muttered Piper.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Prue, shmew, flu, who cares?"

"I do, Phoebe." Piper's voice rose slightly as she said, "I really don't want to get into another fight with Prue."

"She's a bitch when she fights, isn't she?"

"Be quiet," snapped Piper. Her eyes flashed funnily. "Look, just, why don't the two of you come downstairs?" She looked down the staircase and paled slightly as she saw Prue at the bottom.

"Piper, what are you doing up there?" asked Prue curiously.

"N-nothing," stammered Piper.

"Are you sure because I heard you talking to someone."

"Myself...I was talking to myself."

Prue frowned and said, "I don't believe you." She began walking up the stairs. "Is someone up there?"

Before Piper could answer, Prue had reached the top. Prue's jaw dropped slightly as she saw me and Paige. "What are you both doing up here?"

"I had to tell them something," interjected Piper.

"Up here? Nice try, Piper," snapped Prue. She looked back at the two of us and said, "What were you doing up here?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could and said, "I was just showing Paige the house."

Prue gave me a funny look. I guess she was trying to decide whether or not to believe me. She normally never believes me so I was pretty surprised when she said, "Fine. Don't come up here again." That was a shocker.

She walked up to the door and made sure that it was locked before placing her hands on my back and Paige's back and steering us away from the door. She accidentally brushed again Piper as she walked to the staircase and for maybe a few seconds, I felt something odd. I guess Prue felt it too because she stopped walking.

It's hard to describe. Something...came into me. No not the right word. I don't know. It was...weird. I looked at Paige and she had an odd look in her eyes. "Paige?"

She blinked and said, "That was really weird."

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at Prue who was sort of frozen in place. "Prue?" called Paige.

Prue blinked and looked at Piper who looking around. "That was rather odd," she muttered. "Anyways, Paige, I'll drop you off."

Paige nodded and said, "Well, I'll see you later, Phoebe."

I waved to Paige as she and Prue left the hallway. I turned back to Piper and asked, "Did you just feel something weird?"

Piper nodded and said, "Hope we're not catching a bug..." With that, she walked down the stairs leaving me to stare at her back.

Honestly, doesn't Piper know that you don't feel like that when you're catching a bug? It was something different. I've never felt anything like it before.

I think I should go downstairs and eat some more cake while I think about this.

-Phoebe


End file.
